


Cookies

by TheSaddleman



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cookies, Don't Try This At Home, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, domestic scenario, silliness, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaddleman/pseuds/TheSaddleman
Summary: Clara comes home to find the Doctor's helped himself to something yummy in her kitchen. Yummy for him, maybe...





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble-style bit of fluff that I've had sitting in a folder for more than a year. Posted on National Chocolate Chip Day, though there are no chocolate chips involved...

“Clara, I have to say your baking has certainly improved,” said the Doctor.

Clara Oswald, who had just come home from a trip to the grocers to find the Doctor sitting contentedly at her kitchen table, smiled, uncertainly. “Uh, thanks?” 

“I mean, I have to admit your cookies were a little gummy, and were shaped a little odd (probably because of your tiny human hands), but they were quite tasty all the same.”

“Doctor, what cookies?”

“The ones you had laid out on the table. I hope you don’t mind. I helped myself to few … well, a number … OK, all of them … while I was waiting for you.”

Clara looked confused for a moment, but then realization began to dawn. “Doctor … they weren’t green, red and purple by any chance? On that round grey tray that’s now over by my sink?”

“Those are the ones. Delicious.”

Clara tried to stop from laughing, but failed. The Doctor caught her bag of groceries as she nearly doubled over with laughter.

“You know, it does my hearts good to see you so overjoyed,” he said. “All those years failing to make soufflés when your real calling is baking cook-” 

Clara recovered and interrupted him with a light touch on his arm. “Doctor, I was helping Sandeep with an art project. Those ‘cookies’ you ate? They were actually Play-Doh representations of the moon’s craters! The tray was supposed to be the moon!”

The Doctor considered this for a moment, and then swallowed. He raised his eyebrows at Clara. She raised her eyebrows back.

“Play-Doh, you say?”

“I say.”

He shrugged. “Well, Clara, that was an inspired choice of ingredient! Much tastier than green cheese! Could you make me some more for the road?”

Some days were just a little odder than others in the life of Miss Clara Oswald. “Would you care for a soufflé instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though: don't eat Play-Doh. It makes your breath smell funny. So I've heard.


End file.
